Denizens of Niraeth
Iilyumian Hate-Hunter: This is a band of hive-minded demons that reside in the Chaos Void, among the ruins of a long forgotten and ancient city that borders upon Xiatu the Hate-Drinker's demesne. They appear as seven foot tall pale-skinned humanoids, with bows made of tainted, warped, and corrupted bone, their equipment inscribed with impossible runes along the surfaces. Arrows are crafted out of similar substance, with the heads being made of condensed chaos energy.They have neither mouths or noses, no need to eat or drink, and see through a pair of sunken yellow eyes. Ouyht: The Ouyht were a race of sapient energy beings from the Universe that Was who, similarly to plants, sustained themselves upon the light radiated by its long forgotten sun. Following their universe's demise, a small number of them fled through the collapsing space as it melded with Niraeth and escaped into Imarel. Once there though, they realized their incompatibility with it. Imarel's sun, Ka, was unable to sustain them. In fact, the Ouyht's composition was so alien to the newborn universe that the rays of Ka simply passed through them; they were cast down to exist as slowly withering ghosts, unable to reproduce nor even be registered by the senses of the life that was slowly flourishing on the moon they landed upon. Undaunted, the Ouyht spent their dying few centuries creating a small settlement in which they recorded all they could of their doomed civilization's culture and history before fading into obscurity. Soul Thief of Xiatu: The Soul Thief of Xiatu is a female demon, that will take the appearance of a beloved female member of the summoner's family, or a lover, whichever is appropriate, save of course the Soul Thief will have the look of somebody having been suffocated and have gleaming white eyes. Tetzatzitoc: Known as both the Ravenous and the Giver, Tetzatzitoc is one half of a Lesser Niraethean Spirit that embodies the concept of Do et Capio, or ‘Give and Take’. It appears as a monstrous, salamander-esque denizen of Niraeth who lords over his mire as if he were a god. A 300' long beast of slimy, smooth contour akin to an abstract painting, its hide alabaster white and eyeless head bearing a gaping, toothless maw that drips horrendously corrosive bile that ignites into Witchfire upon striking something. He, or it, is currently involved in a millenniums-long tiff with a mate known as both the Gluttonous and the Taker. Tetzatzitoc is one of the forgotten beings that some Niraethologists less inclined to malevolence. Vitae-Bibor: It’s unknown whether Vita-Bibor was a malign race that inhabited the Universe that Was or something perverse that developed in the madness of Niraeth; if they have a language, they never speak it amongst mortals. These creatures are the stuff of nightmares that stalk a victim at night for weeks at a time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to fall upon them and drain their essence until all that remains is a husk bearing a terrified visage. It takes the form of a lithe and pallid human, with no genetalia or other defining features. Its fingers and toes are long and powerful, though that is not where the true terror lies. Pulsing in its chest is a sack filled with blood, and an artery runs up its spine and across the top of its head, ending at the forehead, where a long proboscis that ends in a wedge for cracking bones and armor juts out. It has six eyes running down its face and a small mouth filled with needle sharp teeth, though it has no real utility. This being is an Outsider, for all intents and purposes, and is quite intelligent, though has no understanding of human morality. Its favorite food is blood, any and all blood. Void Angel: Doomed beings from before even the Age of Twilight, each and every Void Angel was once a High Asyndi who served the Gods that Were, who died during the end times of the Universe that Was and were left behind to reconstitute according to the alien ways of Niraeth. Rendered amnesiac from eons wandering the Void, they remember very little in the way of their late life and the power they once wielded. Svelte and willowy, their silhouettes vaguely resemble their former High Asyndi selves, but the similarities end there. Rarely donning cloth, sans the most powerful who still wear their ancient Rune-Armor of the High Asyndi, their smooth bodies are sullied by asymmetrical segregation of color: black, white, grays, shadowy blues, and browns that wish they could be golden. Considering this marring blight upon their beauty and the cruel claw digits that drip with blood no longer their own, the vanity inherent to all Asyndi is often stressed to the breaking point as they obsess endlessly over what they lost. Most bear a grudge against the remaining Old Gods for being abandoned, although not all. The entirety of Creation is likewise almost universally despised for inadvertently invalidating their existence by having formed, and their eyes often glow with the golden enmity of their late selves. Void Wyvern: Almost blind, these emaciated-looking pseudo-dragons resemble bats due to their enlarged lobes and bony features. They rely entirely on acute hearing and smell, and possess in their lung cavity an extraplanar organ capable of generating a sonic boom that can shatter windows and ear drums alike to immobilize prey so they can feast. Void Wyverns tend to travel in small flocks of under twelve, coordinating so they can swoop down en masse and devour their foes alive. Roughly as intelligent as wolves. Worm-Hound - This beast, at its core, is eerily similar in physique to a dire wolf. A massive, four legged, tailed creature that seems to prefer packs rather than lone hunting, but is intelligent enough to accomplish either. A denizen of the Chaos Void, its similarity in build to the dire wolf is where the buck stops, so to speak. Its flesh is as thick and hard as bashrah leather, while still being as supple as a worm’s skin. Its hair is actually a layer of thin tentacles that can stretch and form additional appendages for grabbing enemies and prey. Its head and neck are simply those of a giant worm, with a gaping, toothy maw surrounded by thick spikes and supple skin, constantly gnashing and gnawing. The tail and claws of the beast are its real weapons, though, each one as a scorpions tail and stinger, carrying a powerful necrotic toxin that eats away at living and undead flesh indiscriminately. This being is an Outsider, for all intents and purposes, and is vastly intelligent, though has no understanding of human morality. Its favorite food is the Moon Calf. Writhing Abomination: Worms, tentacles, roots, dirt, decay, all coming together and condensing into one monster from the Chaos Void. The Writhing Abomination is the embodiment of everything that creeps under ones skin, a giant parasite that knows nothing but hunger and pain. It most often takes the form of a Half-Giant in physique, but is made of a super dense compacting of anything related to decay and hunger, from worms to roots to fecal matter. Its a juggernaut, plowing into enemies and tearing them apart as it reforms. To kill a Writhing Abomination is to wear it out of energy to regenerate, or to strike it with magical fire or holy weapons so that it cannot regenerate. This being is an Outsider, for all intents and purposes, and is somewhat intelligent, though has no understanding of human morality. Its favorite food is the corpse of a virgin.